The Renegade Sister DISCONTINUED
by OverlordZ623
Summary: Jak has a sister to accompany him in all his adventures! She isn't too happy though. Start out with the events in Jak II. More mature themes will pop up as the story progresses. HAve fun. It's my frist fic ever!
1. Chapter 1

How long had he been here? Where were his friends? Were they getting the same treatment as him? He hoped to the Precursors they weren't. Especially not his little sister, Mar. Some days, that's all he thought about, trying to remember what she looked like, what she sounded like. That laugh of hers when she had just pulled one of her numerous pranks on him. Like the time she had thrown a Whumpbee nest at his head. He smiled at the memories.

Mar had been a mean prankster, but she had been a great sister. Always taking care of him, acting like a little mom to her friends. He sighed. His friends, where had they all gone? Where was Keira, Samos, Daxter? Where they all right. He heard the doors slide open and he groaned. Hadn't they just finished with him?

"It's time for another treatment." Someone called to him. He didn't put up a fight, he was too weary. He was thrown and strapped to the table, like so many times before, and then the procedure started. The dark eco beams pulsed through him, and he started to scream. He bent backwards, almost breaking himself in half, he figured it would be better that to go through this again.

He barely heard what they were saying he was so out of it, he just caught the name Baron Praxis. Was this the man who was putting him through all this torture? Jak focused to hear more of the conversation. "I feel the Dark Warrior program has failed." He recognized that voice, it was Errol. The Baron growled. He walked over to the semi conscious boy and grabbed a fist full of the blonde's hair. "You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you."

"What now?" said the other voice. "Metal head Armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon my men cannot hold them off forever." Metal heads? What the hell were those? Jak sighed and stopped listening; it was draining all his effort to even focus. Now he lay in limbo, just floating, thinking about something and nothing, not feeling just existing.

He heard the red head promise to come back later. Then, a moment later he thought he heard his good friend Daxter. "Ding, ding, third floor." He tried to smile, he was just hallucinating this time as the orange ottsel crawled over him and talked to him. "say something! Just this once." That's when it happened. Something broke inside him. If Daxter was alright, the Mar had to be, Keira had to be. Samos had to be. He glared, his vision coming into Focus. "I'm going to kill Praxis!"

A set of blue eyes watched the target moved from side to side, this was it, one last hit and she would break her record. Mar licked her lips and squeezed the trigger, the cardboard Guard blew into bit. She smiled at herself and made a mental note to get herself something sweet when she had the chance. She walked out into the main lobby of the gun range. Tess was smiling at her. "Congradulations!" She said. Mar gave her a hug. "How does it feel to finally break you record?" She asked. Mar shrugged. "Pretty damn good I guess. Tess nodded. "Torn called, he needs you to go on another mission for him, he says to see him ASAP." Mar blushed. "Ok." She walked out.

It was a well know fact that Mar had a crush on Torn. She though she hid it pretty well from everyone else. Everyone else that was but Tess. Tess was really the only friend Mar had in the entire city. She frowned as she got into a hover car. As usual, she her thoughts turned to Jak. She knew that Daxter was ok, she had gotten into contact with him a while ago, though she had lost contact with him. She figured if the guy had gotten on well this far, he would be ok now. But Jak, he was another story.

Of course she had looked for him for the first year, asking anyone she thought of, that was before she got taken in for questioning. She shuddered. It was not fun being questioned by Praxis. She didn't remember much of it, but she knew she had been thrown out on the street, naked, Kor found her and directed her to Torn, and she had done every single mission she could, with the utmost efficiency, just to get back at the bastard.

She was ripped from her thoughts when she almost hit another driver. He yelled at her and she couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see someone with some sort of color, other than the zombies that walked in the streets below her. Praxis had stripped this city of all its humanity, it color, its luster. Mar had grown up in Sandover Village with her brother and friends, they were happy times, even when Gol and Maia had tried to take over the place with Dark Eco.

The village had color, sounds, a vibrancy that she had yet to find here in this dismal and run down city. She took a deep breath and parked in the cut of alley way. She took a moment to remind herself that what she was doing, the people she was helping, were trying to make the city better, she was on the right side, and things would work out, because good always triumphed over evil in the end.

Jak walked down the street with Daxter. "Anyway, I got in contact with your sister a while ago."

"Mar?" He asked earnestly. "She's alive?" Daxter nodded. "the last time I checked, she was doing pretty well, I didn't see her though, I just heard her voice." Jak smiled a little; at least he knew his sister was ok. "I lost contact with her though." His smile fell, there was no telling what the hell could have happened to her. Mar was not a violent person, her pranks were, but she wasn't, he believed she didn't have one evil bone in her body.

This city and it's people could have torn her apart for all he knew that made him even angrier than he already was. As he continued to walk, an old man approached him. "Hello strangers. My name is Kor. May I help…" Jak cut him off and got into his face. "You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information! Where the hell am I?"

"Aah…Sorry." He heard Daxter say. "He's new to the whole conversation thing."

"Well my angry young friend." Kor said pushed Jak back a little. "you are the 'guest' of his 'majesty' Baron Praxis, the ruler of glorious Heaven City."

"I was just a 'guest' in the good Baron's Prison." Jak countered. "inside a cell or inside the city, walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners. Footsteps started to come from down the alleyway. Jack saw some guards. "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd move if I were you." Kor started to herd the child he was with away from the crowd. "By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!" said the lead guard. "Don't you mean surrender OR die?" Daxter asked. "Not in this city. Kor explained. "Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you."

Mar walked into the compound, tamping down the blush she had forming on her cheeks. "Tess said you had a mission for me?" She asked, looking Torn directly in the eye. She was determined not to seem like a silly little girl every time she saw him, and apparently she was doing some sort of good. "Yeah, I found something weird on the outskirts of the city. I want you to go check it out. Be careful, there are a lot of metal heads." She nodded. "Report back to me once you're done, I want to know what the fuck is out there."

"Understood." She walked out of the compound, heart pounding in her chest. Great Precursors? Why the hell did she have to have such a girlish freaking crush on that bastard. She took yet another deep breath and decided to get something to eat before she headed out. She was completely useless on an empty stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Mar let out a loud burp and everyone looked at her. "Mar Darling. Krew floated over to her. "My best customer, the most beautiful woman,"

"Save it Krew." Mar interrupted him. "what do you want?"

"I have delivery." He said. "To a guard, the locations have been uploaded to your communicator." She nodded. "It'll have to wait, I have something to do for Torn."

"ah, you're little boyfriend, you still haven't told him how you feel have you?" Mar glared at him. "It's none of his business, just like it's not of yours." She got up and walked out. Krew gave Mar the major creeps, but he paid her well, so she sucked it up and took the cash.

She looked at the hover car that had brought her to the Hip Hog. It was beat up from her running it into things, unfortunately, driving the damn thing wasn't one of her talents, and she often destroyed more hover cars than she did metal heads. She sighed and decided to leave the car there, instead she opted for the hoverboard. It was a slower method of transportation, but she rocked it.

She jumped on her board and sped towards the outskirts of the city. While she was hoverboarding, she looked at her communicator, the artifact was in Dead Town. She winced. That was the old Sandover Village, she might stop at Samos's hut while she was there, see if she could find anything else useful. It was something she had been meaning to do, but was too afraid she might cry. That was back when Torn wouldn't let her travel anywhere alone, and always had someone with her, all because she seemed too young. Apparantly at seventeen she was able to take care of herself.

_"Mar, put that down!" A tanned girl smiled evilly as she moved closer with teh projectile in her hands. "Aw, come one Daxter, what's wrong? Don't like getting wet?"_

"_Not particularly!" _

"_You need a bath anyway." She justified. And threw the waterballoon in her hands. Daxter flopped over and got a mouthful of sea water in his mouth and nose, he sat up sputtering. Mar laughed and ran away as her brother chased her. "Nah! You can't catch me!" She laughed. Her blond, pink rooted hair flapped behind her. Jak tackled her to the ground and they wrestled for a little while_

_ Daxter and Keira watched the two go at it, wondering if they should step in. Jak and Mar were known to get visious when they faught and one needed to know when to step in. "that's enough you two, time for lunch." Everyone looked to the source behind them. "Uncle!" Mar ran to him, and hugged his wasite. "We went to the jungle today, uncle, and we went exploring, and it was the most funnest thing Jak and I did this week." Mar's uncle dragged her awayt to their home while she bombarded him with tales of their adventure that day._

_ Later that night Mar was fidgety in bed. Jak cracked open an accusing eye. "what?" She snapped. "Go to sleep." He turned over an sighed. A few moments later he felt Mar get up. He was going to through something at her, but when he looked at her, she was on her knees, and she looked as though she were praying. "Precursors," She whispered, thank them for his large ears, otherwise, he would have to strain them. "Please let me find a mommy." She continued. "And a daddy, for me and Jak, so that maybe Jak can find a voice, and I can have someone braid my hair, and show me how to be a lady. Amen." _

_ Jak turned back over and pretended to be asleep when she crawled next to him and flopped on her stomach. For as long as he could remember, she would pray for the same thing night after night, a mom and a dad, to come and take care of them, not that their Uncle didn't do a good job, he just didn't know how to handle kids. _

_ Jak rolled over and hugged his sister, who snuggled against him for comfort. At the time, she hadn't know he made a silent vow to always be there for her, no matter what, even if they were somehow separated, he vowed he would find her, and they would be twins again, he would be her father when she needed it, her tissue, her teddy bear, her whatever, when she needed, such is the promise of older brothers. _

Jak and Daxter walked down the alley, and was met by a blond woman. Jak back up a little. "We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us." He looked behind her to see a severe looking man with brown hair. "Are you Torn?" A few moments passed and nothing was said. "Maybe he's mute like you used to be." Daxter offered. "New faces make me nervous. Word is you're out to join the fight for the city, joing the wrong side could be…unhealthy."

"We're here to see the Shadow." Jak stated. Torn chuckled. "If you want to join something, why don't you and you're pet join the circus. Unless you have the fur for a really tough task." Jak wanted to roll his eyes. He didn't want to play games, he wanted to find his sister. "Steal the Baron's banner from the ruined tower and bring it back to me, then maybe we'll talk."

Mar looked at it and frowned. It was definitely precursor. She cocked her head to the side, it looked like a white crystal, she didn't know if she should pick it up with her bare hands or with gloves. She decided to go with the gloves and picked the crystal up, which she placed into her bag.

She stood up and stretched. That was that, she looked up. Not too far was Samos's old house. She gulped and began the walked there. It was too bad, except for the metal heads; she put the skull gems in her bag. She didn't know why she collected them exactly, but she did.

She lifted herself up to the platform and into Samos's hut, taking in a deep breath she looked around. The chest she left was still there. She gripped her hands and walked over to it. She remembered exactly what she had left in it too. As if it had been a day ago and not two years. She opened the chest with slow hands and let out a sob.

Jak felt a rumble beneath his feet and he looked around. The foundation were about fall right out from under him. It gave way and they fell down, Daxter screamed loudly behind him, he rebounded off of something, and then began to grind on a rope, he saw Torn at the end and made it safely to the ground, Daxter still screaming the entire way down. He handed the banner to Torn. The tower finished crumbling behind them and Daxter landed on his face. "Yeah," Torn said. "I guess you guys are in."

"What is the big idea?" someone yelled. Jak looked to his left, and his heart just about left his chest. Mar was standing a few yards from him, he could tell she had been crying, he could always tell that. "I mean, I was here, doing work like you told me to, and then, all of a sudden, shit starts falling around me and I'm running for my freaking life, trying not to fall into the sludge, avoiding metal heads, and carrying a heavy load I might add!" She was stomping over to them.

Jak was frozen, this was his sister, the words were lost to him, what did he tell her after such a long separation? What did you do? Mar was too busy yelling at Torn notice them. Torn was busy yelling back. "Uh hello!" Daxter said interrupting the lung match. Mar looked at him. "Daxter!" She said. She looked at Jak. Her face immediately changed. It looked as though it had gotten slapped. Her mouth moved up and down in shock. "Jak." She whispered. "You two know each other?" Torn asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mar's heart hammered in her chest, and thankfully, this time, it wasn't because of Torn. No, instead, her brother was standing before her, in the flesh. She had often dreamed about what she would say, what she would do, but now, that things were actually happening she had no idea what to do. "Jak." She said again. Sometimes, actions speak louder than words, and Jak's actions definitely spoke, he opened his arms, and Mar stumbled into them, sobbing. "Jak." She said again. She couldn't believe it, this was her brother, her other half, her twin.

"It's ok, I've got you." She stepped back, shocked. "Y-you can talk!" She said, whipping her face. He nodded. "Yeah, his first words were, 'I'm gonna kill Praxis!' and then he went all…" Jak kicked Daxter before he could finish. Mar didn't need to know about the things that were happening to him. "I missed you." She hugged him. "I missed you too." He whispered. "When you two are done with your reunion, come meet me back at the base. I have more work that needs to be done." Torn said and walked away. "Is he always like that?" Jak asked. "Pretty much." She said. "I'm so glad I found you." Jak hugged her for a third time.

"Hey! What about me! I need some love too!" Daxter said. Mar laughed and picked him up. "I missed you too buddy." She said. She snuggled him. "That's more like it!" Mar giggled. "It sucks to keep this meeting short boys, but, I have some things I need to do, you're welcome to my apartment in the slums. It's not as bad as the rest of them. Make yourselves at home." She kissed Daxter and put him on the ground, then kissed Jak. With that, she turned on her heel and left them.

Jak walked down the alleyways towards The Underground. "I can't believe how much she changed." Jak said. "She's probably saying the same thing about you big guy." Daxter said. "This city changed everyone. Don't feel bad about it." Jak sighed. "Hey, lighten up, the important thing is, she's alive, you're alive, I'm alive, and plus, this place ain't so bad once you get used to it." Jak sighed. "I guess you're right." They stopped as they came across a door with a symbol over it. "this must be it." Jak said. The door opened and they walked inside.

Daxter walked ahead of Jak. "Whew!" He said "Being a big hero sure makes you thirsty!" He pulled a valve and got a face full of sludge instead of water. He spits it out disgusted, and Jak managed not to laugh. "The Baron turned off all water to the slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the underground. I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his evil before, while serving in the Krimzon Guard. That's why I quit." Torn said. Jak took a step back. "you were in the Krimzon guard? Huh. That explains…" Jak swallowed his comment. "You're charming sense of personality." He supplied. Torn accepted the answer and continued "My friend in the Guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city, at the Pumping Station."

"Outside the City? What about the security walls?"

"What about the Metal heads?" Daxter chimed in, getting over the face full of sludge rather quickly. "Peeps be getting deep sixed out there!" he said. Torn decided to ignore him. "Find the large drain pipe in the north wall. It'll take you outside the city to the Pumping Station. Get to the main valve and open it. If you survive, the slums will be indebted to you. If not, maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor."

"I'd like to give him a touching moment" Daxter grumbled as they made their way out of the compound. Jak just shook is head and led the way.

Mar trudged her way into the Underground, completely tired. She hadn't been expecting the package Krew gave her to be delivered to a trip club. Apparently, it was the guards Bachelor party and they needed more booze. She groaned and thanked the precursors for the dim light, her head felt like it was going to gallop away it was pounding so hard. "Where the hell have you been?" Torn yelled. She winced. "I was out making deliveries for Krew." She said quietly. "Keep it down, I have a headache." She collapsed on one of the beds and groaned.

Silence enveloped her and she was happy, and close to sleep when, all of a sudden. "What's your relationship with Jak?" Torn asked. She lifted her head and looked at him. "What?" She asked. "What's your relationship with Jak?" He asked again. She sighed. "I think it would be obvious." She rolled onto her back. "I mean, other than the hair, we looked exactly alike."

"He's your brother?" He sounded hopeful. "Twin brother to be exact."

"You never told me you had a brother."

"You never asked." She pointed out. "Any other long lost relatives I should know about?" She sighed. "Nope, just Jak. Can I sleep now?"

"Set your alarm clock, we're having dinner in two hours." She grunted and pulled the covers over her head and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mar shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. When Torn said that they would be having dinner in two hours, she thought he meant dinner like always. Where they would be in a large mess hall with all the other underground members and a buffet line, not what was set out in front of her. Torn himself even looked awkward.

"Are you going to sit or what?" he asked. Mar looked up and tried to wipe the goofy grin off her face. She sat down at the war table, surprised at how good Torn cleaned up. Not a single paper was in sight, there was a white table cloth on it too, and meal set for two. "So, what did I do to deserve a private dinner?" she asked, looking at the food on her plate. Torn said nothing and began to eat. Mar followed suit. The dinner was awkward and strained. Mar wished that something would happen so she could escape the oppressive atmosphere. Torn finally cleared his throat, alerting the blonde across from him something was up. She straightened up and pricked her ears, a familiar blush making its way to her cheeks.

"I have something I want to talk to you about." He said.

Jak and Daxter approached their destination. Daxter ran out ahead of his companion. "Ah! The valve! Allow me." Jak smirked, knowing full well Daxter was going to get himself into some kind of trouble. The Ottsel struggled with the valve for a bit. Jak decided to help out and slam on the pipe it was connected to. The valve turned easily but Daxter got sucked inside. Jak wince as her followed his friends screaming to the other end of the pipes.

"Jak, help... Jak, help... Jak... please... help..." Jak bit his lip as he made his way to the pipe and turned it on. Daxter began to squeeze himself from the pipe, getting halfway out, the rest of him followed with a tremendous amount of water following him. Jak grinned and was about to make a comment when Daxter held up his finger. "Don't say it. Don't even chuckle! Next time, YOU turn the valve." Jak shook his head and began making his way back to the city.

"In a hurry to get back to Mar?" Daxter prodded. "Of course." Jak said. "We have a lot to talk about." Daxter was silent for a moment. "Are you going to tell her what happened to you?" He asked. "I don't know."

Jak was against the idea of Mar knowing anything that had happened. She was his baby sister, and he couldn't bear the thought of her looking at him any way other than her older brother. To have her looking at him like a monster just didn't sit well with him. "I think you should tell her." Daxter commented. "Because if you don't, she'll find out in the most horrible way possible, and then you'll be screwed seven ways to Sunday." Jak twitched, but still said nothing. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy Jak, but remember, she's your sister, and she's Mar, how often does she pass judgment on someone?"

"Daxter, look at me." Jak threw his arms open. "I'm, I'm, a thing, I'm not even human anymore. I'm something different. When I get angry enough I get into the frenzy and I kill anything in my way. I don't want Mar exposed to that. She could get hurt, or worse, she could end up dead thanks to me. She doesn't need to be consumed by the darkness." Daxter nodded, and then hit him on the head. "Get over yourself. You know Mar won't stand for that crap. You're family, and she'll love you no matter what." Jak snorted. "I highly doubt that." Daxter raised his hand to hit his friend again, but Jak just brushed him off. "Don't say anything to her." He whispered. "I'll do it when I'm ready."

"The sooner the better." Daxter mumbled, irritated at being so small sometimes.

Mar literally skipped down the dead end alley that led to the Underground. Things were finally getting good. She spotted a familiar green rooted person and smiled. "Jak!" she called. The man turned and smiled. She leapt into his arms and hugged him. "Small world isn't it?" She asked. Jak nodded and put her down. "So, how was your mission thingy?" She asked "Daxter got stuck in a pipe." Jak said. Mar giggled. "Hey!" Daxter whined. "You don't have to tell everyone." Mar knelt down. "Its ok Daxter, its not really you're fault you're small." She went to pet him but thought the better of it, after all he DID just get out of a slimy pipe.

Mar looked at her brother, and for the first time that day, she really looked in his eyes. She frowned, those weren't her brother's eyes, filled with a permanent spark of mischief, they were someone else's eyes, someone who was lost, and dealing with something, but didn't know exactly what to do with it. "Jak?" She placed a hand on his arm. "Is everything ok?" His smile dropped and he looked away. "It's nothing."

"I'm your twin Jak, there isn't a damn thing you can hide from me. For Precursor's sake's we shared a room our entire life." He pursed his lips. "Don't make me tell you." He begged. "At least, not right now, not here." She nodded, understanding. "Well, when you're ready." There was an awkward silence then. "How about some food?" She asked. "And then a shower?" she looked at Daxter, who glared back at her. "And maybe some sleep? You look bushed." Daxter jumped up onto Mar's shoulder. "Let's do it baby! I'm starving." Mar twitched at his dirty feet and smell, but nonetheless she let him stay on her shoulder. "My apartment isn't far away from here, let's go." Jak grabbed her hand and they walked in a comfortable silence.

Jak looked around at Mar's small apartment in surprise. It was neat and well furnished. She had low lighting, which created a welcoming atmosphere. "Just your luck guys." Mar flounced into her kitchen. "I JUST went shopping!" Jak and Daxter followed, the kitchen was small, just like the rest of the apartment. "Lucky for you guys, I have an extra bedroom you can stay in."

"and why do you have an extra bedroom?" Daxter asked. "Because I used to have a roommate."

"And what happened to them?"

"they left." Mar shrugged. "I still talk to him though. He was a really nice guy."

"Him?" Jak asked. "It was a him?" Mar nodded as if that wasn't very upsetting news. Jak decided to let it go, there wasn't anything he could do about it now.

She threw her bag on the counter and a white crystal fell out of it. "What's this?" Daxter picked it up. "I don't know." Mar said, she leaned on the counter. "I found it. Torn sent me to go get it, I forgot to give it to him, I was too focused on sleep." She turned to the fridge and began to remove a few of the contents. Daxter handed Jak the object but it flew from his hands and slammed into Mar. There was a flash of light, and she was on the floor. "MAR!"


	5. Chapter 5

_"c'mon big brother! Higher! Higher!" A small child called down. She had blond hair, always in pig-tails, and blue eyes. "You can do it Jak!" She screamed to her twin. The silent boy groped the tree for better holdings, so he could finally hoist himself up; he would be damned if he let his sister beat him at anything, especially climbing trees. _

_ The sky was clear, no clouds, just sun. She could tell she was going to get tan. She giggled and climbed higher as soon as her brother caught up with her. "Mar! Don't go too high!" someone called. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Samos." She muttered. "I'll go as high as I want to." She continued to climb. She frowned, when was this tree ever going to end? _

_ Soon, the voices behind her disappeared, that still didn't stop her, she was going to reach the sun. The closer she got, the brighter it became, until nothing. She blinked, it was all whiteness. She looked around, trying to find something, but found nothing, panicking she started to scream, then cry, and all of a sudden stop. Wave after wave of calm fell over her. She felt, she felt, what was it? Peace? Calm? Pure? Not, it was an innocence, one that she hadn't felt in a long, long time, the naivety she once suffered came back to plague her again…_

Mar groaned and put her hand up to her head. "She's waking up!" She winced at the sound. "Ugh, Daxter be quiet." She muttered. She opened her eyes and blinked hard. "What the hell happened?" She looked around, she was in her room, still at the apartment. "You uh, fell and hit your head." Jak supplied weakly. "Jak." She looked at him, she could always tell he was lying, call it Twin ESP if you wanted, but it was the truth. He looked at the ground. "That white crystal you brought home, I tried to touch it, but it flew across the room and hit you, hard." He admitted. She nodded. "That would explain the extreme back pain." She rubbed it, and winced again when she hit a sore spot. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days." She shut up. "Three days?" she squawked. "I've been out three days? Just by getting hit in the back with a freaking crystal?" She groaned. "I gotta go see Torn, and Krew, I'm going to be so fucking back logged on missions." She started scrambling about the room, getting her things together.

She was stopped when a hand fell on her shoulder. "could you wait?" He asked. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something." Mar looked at him, debating, she really should get going, she needed the money to pay the outrageously high bills. She sat back down on the bed, her brother was always more important than any bills.

Jak sighed and took her hand. 'We've been apart for two years." He started. She nodded, listening intently. "And, a lot of things have happened." He paused and looked out of her grimy window. Whatever it was he had to tell her it was painful. "Jak, honestly, this can wait if you're not ready yet." She put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only woman alive that will wait until the end of time for you." Jak smirked. "I know, but, I want to tell you now." She kissed her brother's cheeks. "Jak, sweetie, it's fine. I can tell you just aren't ready, don't rush these things, ok? We have an entire lifetime for you to tell me." She kissed him again and grabbed her things. "write it down if you have to." She told him, and then left the room.

Jak cursed at himself, that was it, that was his moment to tell her what had happened, but once again, he choked up, he didn't think he could stand telling her, having her look at him any different. It was impossible, it was hurtful. He let out a sigh. "Maybe you should take her advice." Daxter said. "And write it down. Or I could tell her for you." Jak clenched his hands, digging the nails into his flesh. "No Dax, she's my sister, I'm going to tell her damn it." Daxter sighed. "Alright big guy, it's your decision." Jak clenched his jaw. "I know Dax, would you just get off my fucking back?" He snapped. "Hey!" Daxter threw up his hands in defense. "Chill." He said.

"Yeesh, you've gotten a lot more touchy since I sprung you from that jail." Jak glared at him. "You wouldn't understand." He muttered. He frowned and thought back when Daxter had come in contact with Dark Eco, he had only turned into an ottsel, why had Jak turned into a monster? This only served to anger him more. He decided to push those thoughts out of his mind, if he kept on, he might kill Daxter.

Mar looked at her feet, feeling like a child, as Torn yelled at her. "I mean really? You just decided to disappear for three days! You didn't call anyone, you didn't tell me! I didn't even see you around town! I had missions stop for you! I had anyone and everyone looking around the city for you! What do you have to say for yourself?" She could feel his glared bore holes in her head, which she shook to indicate she had nothing to say. "Where were you anyway?" he asked, calming down a bit. "I got really sick," She said. "I passed out, I woke up only an hour ago." She had come up with the story on her way over to report for duty. She would tell Krew the same thing.

She heard the shuffling of feet and strong arms wrap around her. She hugged back. "Don't scare me like that anymore." He muttered. "I'm sorry, I thought jak would have told you." Torn kissed her head. "no, he didn't, you should talk to him about that." She smiled. "Yeah, I will. Anything for me to do?" She asked excitedly, they untangled themselves from each other. "No, I'm going to send your brother on this one, you're free to do whatever today." That is if Krew doesn't have anything for me. She thought. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." She turned on her hell. "Dinner at my place." He called after her. She blushed and made her way out.

Dinner at Torn's place? Could he even cook? She guessed maybe he could, but he didn't seem the type of guy. She smiled as she thought about what the inside of his house looked like. Stern, just like him, very few items of furniture, definitely grey walls. She had only seen the outside of his apartment, he lived in the Red District, they had considerably better apartments than the slums did, for better pricing, but Torn had been a Krimson Guard, so that might have something to do with it.

She got on her zoomer and headed over to Krew's place. He would definitely have tons of orders for her to do. It might take her the entire day. She groaned, why did she have to get knocked out? She rubbed her temples, not really paying attention to anything. Why had the crystal flown out of Jak's hands? She frowned. That just didn't make sense; things just don't fly out of people's hands. Maybe he saw it wrong. She nodded to herself. That was it, she decided, he saw the events wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

At the end of her day, Mar barely made it to her apartment. She was sore and exhausted, three days of missed orders wasn't a pleasant thing to catch up on. She dragged herself over the threshold of her home and called out. "Jak, I'm home." There was no response. "Jak?" She frowned. Torn's mission couldn't have taken that long to complete. She walked into the spare bedroom and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Jak must've had a pretty hard day himself, for he lay on the bed haphazardly, snoring loudly, Daxter in a makeshift bed beside him.

She closed the door softly behind her. She wished she could do the same as Jak, but she still had her dinner date with Torn to worry about. She frowned for a second time, it didn't occur to her to even ask what time she should be over. She shrugged her shoulders; seven should be a good time for dinner, shouldn't it? That is, if she made it until then.

She dragged herself into the shower, and made sure that it was cold, the heat would knock her out right there, and she would potentially drown, that would be bad, very bad. She made quick work of washing her hair and body, and then dashed to her closet, desperate to have clothing on. After that, Mar did her hair. She didn't bother with make-up, she never had, she didn't see the point of smearing her face with goop just to look attractive to a guy, and so far she had done well without it.

She looked in the mirror, her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, pink roots showing, she had on a regular tank top, and shorts, with her combat boots. She felt like she should have done something more with her outfit, but she really didn't know what. She never had a mother to tell her what to do, and how to act, and it wasn't like she had some sort of actress role model to look to for some guidance. She guessed she should have called Tess to come over and help her, but that might not really get her anywhere either, so far, Tess and Mar were completely opposite of each other, and having the gunslinger help her out could potentially turn disastrous.

She decided to stop agonizing over it and headed out the door, she almost had it locked when she realized she didn't live alone anymore, and leaving a note for the guys might be a very good idea. She dashed back in, scribbled down her evening plans and made sure they knew there was food for them, and that she would be back later. She put the note in an obvious place, and finally made it out the door.

A few minute later and she was at Torn's door, heart beating rapidly, fidgeting, picking off imaginary pieces of lint, or dust, and fixing her hair, when the door open, she reminded how hungry she was as the smells of good food dropped kicked her. "Hey." Torn said. She smiled. "Hey." Torn was in a tank as well, work pants on, with boots. She was glad that she had kept things casual; she would feel like a loser if she had done otherwise.

Torn opened the door wider for her and she walked in. She smirked as she looked around. She was right, his apartment was stern, few pieces of furniture, grey walls. Of course, he had a few Guard memorabilia up, but that was about it. "Make yourself comfortable, dinner's almost ready."

"Cool," She said. "I'm starving!" They shared a smile and he made his way to the kitchen. "You want anything to drink?" He called to her. She made her way to the couch. "Beer's fine if you have it." She answered. "You're in luck," he mumbled something else she couldn't' understand. She settled into the cushions and sighed, this was possibly the most comfortable couch she had ever been on. Part of it sank with the addition of a new person, and she let herself fall wherever, she was met with a hard, warm chest. "Tired?" Torn asked. She nodded, reaching for her drink. "Krew worked my ass seven ways to Sunday." She mumbled. "Fat bastard." Torn said. She snorted, she agreed with him. She popped the tap and took a long hard swallow. When she was done, she burped. Torn grunted. "Excuse me." She said.

She really didn't have this girlfriend thing down yet. She wasn't even sure that she _was_ Torn's girlfriend, there was a high chance that Torn was just feeling the waters, maybe he had false feelings for her, like Joey. She winced. "Something wrong?" Torn asked. "Just thinking of an old…" She bit her lip. "Friend." She decided. She looked up, he had one eyebrow raised. "I don't know about you, but in my experience, when I think of friends, I don't wince as if I'm in pain." She let out a giggle. "I'm just homesick." She said. Which wasn't untrue, she was homesick, she missed the beach, and how the sand felt underneath her feet, how the sun kissed her face, and would give her freckles, in those days, her skin had a healthy glow to it, not the sickly pallor that she had acquired in this Precursor-forsaken city. "What was it like?" He asked. "Hm?" She stretched and yawned. "Your home, what was it like." She bit her lip, she wanted to tell him, but how much should her know?

Before she could say anything, a buzzer went off, and Torn untangled himself from her, and walked into the kitchen. She breathed in a sigh of relief, saved, maybe the conversation would move elsewhere now. She yawned again, and made herself comfortable on the couch, surely Torn would wake her when the food was ready.


End file.
